love forever
by Angel-Geminis
Summary: algo corta,pero es bonita, un final distinto para saya y haji, basado en el capitulo 50 de la serie
1. Chapter 1

Soy nueva en esta sección, es la primera ves que escribo de blood y espero no sean malitos T.T, me encanta la serie, y bueno quise intentarlo a ver como me sale, es algo corto pero bonito inspirado en el capitulo 50 de la serie, espero les guste, dedicado con mucho cariño a: KaaraxGaara por que si no fuese por ella no lo abría publicado y por supuesto a todos los que se tomen las molestias de leerlo espero les guste y me dejen un bonito rewier para motivarme XD

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

POV: Saya

Ya han pasado muchos meses desde ese día, desde esa batalla, donde todo cambio

Aun no se como sigo aquí, pero todos parecen felices por ese echo, julia esta esperando un bebe, y de verdad me gustaría mucho estar aquí cuando el nazca, pero se que eso será imposible, siento como a cada minuto se acerca mas, siento mucho sueño, y cada día me siento mas débil, aunque aparente lo contrario…

Aun no entiendo que hago aquí, y cual es mi propósito ahora, ya no puedo seguir, ese día me digites que querías que yo viviera, pero de que vale la inmortalidad ahora si tu no estarás a mi lado, ya no puedo soportar eso, te necesito ya ahora para mi no vale nada la vida, kai me llevo hacia fuera y esta cortando mi cabello, me dice que nunca te tengo que olvidar y que tarde o temprano aparceras otra ves, pero empiezo a perder las esperanzas de que eso suceda, esta noche abra una fiesta, vendrán todos a comer y a disfrutar…, ya casi es hora así que kai y yo estamos preparando todo…

Ya todos empezaron a llegar, todos se divierten hablan y ríen, siento un mareo, y se que ya es hora, salgo de la casa y me apoyo en la reja, ya no puedo, me siento tan débil, empiezo a ver todo nublado y siento como me desmayo, pero antes de caer siento como kai me toma en sus brazos, y me pregunta si estoy bien, y le respondo con la verdad.

-kai creo que ya es hora-

-entonces voy por julia-

-no kai, por favor… llévame a donde todo empezó-

-esta bien-

Siento como me carga y subimos a su moto, ya no puedo siento como me estoy quedando dormida y escucho la voz de kai que me llama.

-no te duermas-

Abro mis ojos y veo el mar, y empiezo a recordar cuándo era feliz, kai siempre me traía a pasear solo para ver el mar, llegamos al lugar kai me sube a su espalda y empezamos a subir las escaleras, kai empieza hablarme pero ya no puedo, no puedo escucharlo.

-kai perdóname-

Mis fuerzas se han ido y ya no siento mi cuerpo tengo mucho sueño, kai me dicce que nunca me olvidaran, siento como sigue subiendo y lora en silencio mientras me dice que yo le enseñe a vivir,… me deja en este lugar, donde todo inicio y todo terminara para mi, kai llora pero ya no puedo abrir mis ojos, siento como el se aleja y me besa la frente y me dice que siempre me amara, que nunca me van a olvidar. Kai se ha ido y una lagrima escapa de mis ojos desearía que estuvieras aquí como siempre, no sabes cuanto lo desearía, mi amado haji, ya no quiero despertar si se que no estarás a mi lado, de qué vale ahora haji, dime de que vale la inmortalidad si tu ya no estas aquí, deseo que vuelvas y te quedes a mi lado no quiero…, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, ya no puedo empiezo a perder la conciencia… y te escucho.

-si ese es tu deseo, mí amada saya-

-haji?-

Hago un esfuerzo y abro mis ojos y si eres tú, estas aquí.

-haji-

-duerme tranquila, que yo te esperare, mí querida saya…, yo siempre te amare… Nankurunaisa-

Cierro mis ojos, y lo ultimo que siento son tus calidos labios sobre los míos.

-haji…, te amo!-

Ya no puedo mas…, pero ahora dormiré feliz porque ahora si tengo un motivo para despertar y vivir…, por ti…, viviré por ti mi amado caballero, amigo y amante, haji, por que no solo es mi deseo, no solo es tu deseo ahora y por siempre serán nuestros deseos…!!!

Fin!!

Bueno espero les allá gustado y se aceptan criticas bonitas XD, tomatazos, y golpes virtuales… XD y bueno quien sabe si les gusta tal ves allá un POV de haji,…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola volví, sí yo eh vuelto, con muchos mas ánimos gracias a ustedes, de verdad un millón de gracias por tan lindos rewiers, por votación de ustedes decidí ampliarlo así que tengo pensado hacer unos 2 o 3 capítulos mas estos van a ser después de que saya se durmió en el próximo será el de hagi, por que quiero que sea mas lindo n.n jeje espero les guste mucho y esta dedicado con mucho cariño a todos los que me apoyaron de verdad muchas gracias y bueno ay les va…

POV de kai

_Saya gracias por todo__.., siempre te recordare, a ti… y a todos aquellos que lucharon a tu lado…, saya siempre te amaremos…, siempre permanecerás en nuestra mente y en nuestros corazones,…_

Esas palabras,… esas frases, permanecen en su mente;

Ya han pasado más de dos año desde ese entonces, desde ese día, desde ese momento, mi corazón siente un gran vació mi quería saya un vacío que poco a poco a sido opacado por la sonrisa de esas pequeñas niñas, pero al fin y al cabo un vació que nunca se podrá llenar… te extraño tanto… sabes lulu sigue con vida julia logro crear un antídoto para las espinas con las enzimas de tu sangre, su bebe cada día es mas grande y hermoso, ella y David siempre viene a visitarnos, a decir verdad si no hubiese sido por esas niñas no se que seria de mi vida ahora, sin ti, sin papa, sin riku, todo a sido muy duro para mi pero esas pequeñas lo valen,… siempre les hablo de ti, para que te vallan conociendo, son unas niñas muy listas y activas, a decir verdad muy parecidas a ti… como quisiera que despertaras y volvieras con nosotros, estarías muy feliz al saber que hagi esta con vida,… de ves en cuando viene a ver a las niñas pero muy pocas veces lo veo,… sigue igual que siempre pero juraría que lo vi sonreír el otro día, ¿o habrá sido producto de la fatiga?

Sabes hace como un mes Mao vino de visita, y una cosa muy extraña se lleva muy bien con las niñas, pero bueno quien no se llevaría bien con esas pequeñas, son tan tiernas,… a veces sueño… que tu despiertas, que vuelves con nosotros pero… en este tiempo no en 30 años como dijiste, como desearía que esos sueños se hicieras realidad.

-Kai!!, ya llegamos-

-si kai tenemos hambre!!-

-ya voy!!!, otra ves me metí en mis pensamientos- suspiro- ay saya como te extraño como quisiera que volvieras a nuestro lado-

-KAIII!!!!!-

-ya voy, ya voy- bajando las escaleras de la casa- como les fue hoy niñas?

-bien, kai-

-niñas ya les he dicho un millón de veces que llamen papa-

-esta bien kai-

-si kai- ambas niñas con unas juguetonas sonrisas-

-kai tengo habré-

-yo también kai-

-bien, bien, son iguales a su tía- en su rostros se dibujo una sonrisa melancólica al recordar esos tiempos- y bien me ayudaran esta ves con la cena-

-si!!!-

El tiempo sigue pasando… y yo… te sigo esperando… cuando será el día que volveré a ver tu dulce sonrisa mi querida… saya

Gueno gueno XD hay ta pues mi segundo capitulo espero les guste y me dejen unos bonitos rewiers, me disculpan los errores XD y bueno respectos a este capi que les parece si saya despierta antes de tiempo para ponerle un final feliz XD ustedes me dirán, se aceptan opiniones y aportes, se les quiere y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo…


	3. Chapter 3

T.T mil, mil, mil, mil, mil, mil, mil perdones, lo siento mucho no era mi intención tardar tanto, es que las vacaciones el trabajo y la universidad me traen loca, eso sin contar que mi musa, se tomo unas largas vacaciones sin avisarme ¬.¬,.. XD jeje bueno aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia esta algo corto pero espero que sea de su agrado, lo escribi con mucho amor XD jeje ah y feliz navidad a todos y que este nuevo año este lleno de mucha felicidad, alegría y aor para ustedes y que todos sus deseos se vean realizados, muchos besos…

POV de hagi:

Camino por las bellas calles de parís, bajo la blanca y brillante luna, recordando, viviendo, soñando…, saya ya hace mas de 10 años que no estas a mi lado, pero para mi a sido mas tiempo… aunque mi tiempo no avance; desde aquel día decidí apartarme de todo, dedicarme a explorar el mundo, para que cuando tu despiertes llevarte por todo lo bello de este planeta y dibujar nuevamente esa sonrisa en tu rostro, saya… mi corazón siente un gran vacio si tu no estas , mi alma se siente incompleta si tu presencia, como quisiera poder tener nuevamente esos labios sobre los míos…

El tiempo pasa, la gente cambia, pero el corazón florece más el amor que ciento por ti…

Mi querida saya, nunca pudiste disfrutar tu vida desde aquel incidente, toda la vida te la dedicaste a perseguir a Diva por el bien de las personas, para que ellos pudieran disfrutar y reír mientras tu te hundías en la soledad y la tristeza, desde ese instante no volví a ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, siempre esa mirada fría, esa mirada distante, llena de odio, rencor y soledad, pero,.. Cuando te vi en Okinawa tu sonrisa había vuelto, esa sonrisa que tanto espere ver nuevamente en tu rostro, pero saya me sentí triste…, no porque fueses feliz, si no… por que no era yo el que te dibujaba esa sonrisa, el que hacia que tus ojos brillaran con intensidad, el que hacia que tu rostro se iluminara mas que el mismo sol, aun así era feliz al saber que tu lo eras, esa era mi única vida, velar por la tuya.

Saya, solo al ultimo momento tuve el valor de decirte todo lo que sentía por ti, decirte que eras, eres, y siempre serás mi vida, decirte que te amo,… se que a partir de este momento podremos lograr lo que siempre soñé vivir a tu lado, disfrutar y vivir contigo, porque?, solo lo se, solo lo siento,…

Espera impaciente tu despertar, por que se que ahora si podrás ser feliz, por que se que ahora vivirás, disfrutaras y volverás a sonreír, yo velare por eso, por que ahora saya, no es solo tu vida ni tu destino… ahora es nuestro,…

Ahora no estaré en lo alto cuidando de ti,… ahora estaré a tu lado,… ahora no amare en silencio,.. Ahora lo gritare al cielo, ahora no estaré oculto en las sombras,… eso lo juro, lo juro por mi,… lo juro por ti,… lo juro,… por nosotros,… esperare,… por que pronto… estaremos juntos… por que pronto… sonreiré,… por que pronto volveremos a nacer,… lo se y lo siento,… mi amada saya…

Nuevamente mil disculpas, les prometo que lo antes posible les tengo el final, palabra de escritora,… XD jeje no en serio se los prometo, dejen sus comentarios para saber que tan quedo, y un favor que les pido aporten ideas para el nombre de las hijas de diva T.T no tengo idea de cómo llamarlas XD…. Bueno sin mas que decir nos leemos en el próximo,…

Dedicado a todos ustedes, mil gracias por leer, y hacerme feliz con sus rewiers n.n!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
